Good Intentions
by katie33h
Summary: Kagome tries to work her magic on a new friend. Oneshots and Drabbles from Dokuga on LJ Sess/Kag
1. Freudian

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi and co. not I

It was well after midnight, but not yet dawn. One thing Kagome hated about the past was the lack of available timepieces. She had left hers in her bag back at camp, and anyway technology tended to get odd here. She sat with Sango at the edge of the camp, Sango was on watch and Kagome hadn't been able to sleep.

"Sango-chan? Why do you think Sesshoumaru is the way he is?" she asked, tearing a hole in the silence of almost-dawn.

"He's a demon?" The slayer shrugged.

"I mean … he says one thing then does another. He is so obsessed over Tetsaiga, then he goes and gives it to Inuyasha when he could have taken it. I just don't get him." Kagome had been laminating on the fight earlier, hence her bout of insomnia. The demon lord seemed to be a mass of contradiction that Kagome couldn't wrap her head around. And sometimes, when their eyes met, she thought she saw something.

"He's a demon?" This time Kagome thought she could hear a hint of a laugh in the other girl's voice. "Kagome, I can't say I am sure what you are asking. What are you thinking?"

"I just… I think I want to talk to him. Like, to approach him." Sango choked on her inhale and Kagome turned away, not sure why she was so embarrassed.

"I, for one, think that is a horrible idea! Inuyasha would never allow…" Sango cut herself off knowing that Kagome had a obstinate streak, but it was too late. "What do you possibly hope to accomplish?"

"I don't know. I just … I think he is sad." Kagome stood and headed back to camp.

"And that's why you're so special." The slayer shook her head and spoke to the approaching dawn.


	2. Confidence Boost

Title: Confidence Boost Author:Katie Rating: G Genre: drabble? cannon Word Count: 563 Summary: Sometimes a few compliments can do a lot to raise one's spirit...

As night fell on the inu-tachi it's female members could be found soaking in a near by stream. It wasn't one of the hot springs that Kagome was beginning to think were far too frequent in feudal Japan, but it had been a hot day and the water was still warm.

Earlier that day the group was given the rare opportunity to see Sesshoumaru fighting, and not with Inuyasha this time. Since then the boys had been talking non-stop about their swords. While Sango enjoyed the occasional sword talk, she was a fierce taijiya after all, Kagome would usually wander off in about the first five minutes or so. Lately it was always Tetsaiga this Tetsaiga that; and she thought Kikiyo had been the competition!

"So… Sesshoumaru…" Kagome began once they were settled in the spring. This was one of her favorite things, 'Hot Feudal Men Review' was what she called it in her head. It all started when Sango admitted that she had a tiny crush on Kouga. Which Kagome thought was totally gross because SHE obviously had never been that close to him. The wolf had a major case of halitosis and usually smelt like wet dog. In turn Kagome admitted that she thought Bonkotsu was pretty hot. Sango though that THAT was the exact same necrophiliatic sort of behavior that Kagome was always criticizing Inuyasha for. What was the deal with everyone's obsession with dead people, her own brother aside of course. Plus, Bonkotsu was short. They both found that the one man they could agree on was Sesshoumaru, because honestly, he WAS quite agreeable.

"I know," Sango agreed enthusiastically. "Did you see the look on his face when Shishinki was baiting him?"

Kagome nodded in agreement. "Pitiable isn't the right word but…"

"I know. Most definitely not pitiable, no, but it did make him look very…"

"Attainable." Kagome supplied, Sango nodded her agreement.

"I am starting to see a new depth to him. I find it rather attractive. I am also starting t o see Sesshoumaru-sama's side of things. Their father was a bit cruel." Sango dipped her head bellow the water to rinse her hair and Kagome thought she made a good point.

"Total jerk." She agreed when Sango resurfaced.

"I don't think I will ever get over watching him fight though. His moves are so fluid." Coming from Sango, a trained and battle hardened warrior, that was a huge compliment.

"I know. It's amazing that someone so BIG can be so graceful. I mean, have you seen how broad his back is. I probably couldn't even get my legs around it." Kagome made a gesture that mimicked the way she held on to Inuyasha when he carried her on his back. She didn't actually think that her very old fashioned friend would get the other implication, but she wanted to be clear anyway.

Sango's face turned red and she erupted into a fit of giggles. So, she did get it after all.

"Oh, and all that beautiful hair…" Sango supplied. The conversation went on as the girls finished their bath, strengthening their sisterly bond.

A mile or so down stream Rin bathed, Ah-Uh drank his fill, and Jaken napped. Sesshoumaru, perched on a near by rock ran his claws through his hair while he listened to conversations carried on the wind. And allowed himself a tiny smile.


	3. Oddities of Humanity

With silent intent, Kagome stalked her prey. She watched him closely, observing every minute change in his visage or stance. He didn't seem agitated at all, actually he seemed quite at ease. Strange considering his circumstance, but not so considering the demon himself. Kagome hoped that today would be a good day for her first attack, if not she may be carrying her innards away by hand.

It was the usual run in between Inuyasha and his brother. Inuyasha would shout and curse while Sesshoumaru stood there impassively and let Inuyasha look like an idiot. After a few minutes of pointless arguing Miroku, always the voice of reason (and not always good ones) stepped in. With a final curse Inuyasha bound off into the woods. He would be agitated and blustery for the next few hours. Sango and Miroku would eventually find some hapless demon for him to kill, then he would forget all about why he was upset on the first place. It was par for the course any time they ran into Sesshoumaru or Kouga-kun.

As their group followed in Inuyasha's wake Kagome stopped to 'tie her shoe'. Hopefully no one would notice that her loafers had no laces. Oh well. Miroku was muttering to himself and sifting through his ofuda, probably looking for one that called demons. Sango gave Kagome a questioning look but Kagome was able to dismiss it with a smile and a nod. Then they were gone.

And she was alone with a Daiyoukai.

The demon lord watched the girl who smelled of time. Her scent made him anxious. It was unnatural. Not many things made him feel that way and he made a point of ending anything that did. She was fiddling with her shoe as her group left her behind. Careless of them, leaving the child alone with him. They were far too trusting of him if they were leaving their greatest commodity in this ongoing battle alone with him.

Had she been evaluating him with the eye of a predator earlier?

Once her group was a good distance away she stood and faced him. She met his eyes with an unwavering intensity. He could taste the determination that seethed into the air around her. Her holy powers were utterly silent.

"Hello Sesshoumaru-sama." She said. Then she just stood there and stared at him expectantly. He said nothing and watched as her expression caved in, the air around her was suddenly tainted with disappointment.

What had she expected him to do? It was foolish to expect anything of him. He was not responsible for her disappointment or the almost invisible quiver of her bottom lip. While it would be infinitely gratifying to instill some humility in the girl, he had little desire to see her cry.

So he provided his own terse, "Hello."

This must have been what she had desired because with a huge grin, full of white teeth and contentment, she ran off to catch up with her battle group.

'Odd' Sesshoumaru thought to himself before heading off to rejoin his own group.

His human was in a field, singing to Jaken and fiddling with blades of grass. He took a moment to observe her before he made himself known. It was relaxing, watching her.

Were all humans so quick to forgive and easy to forget? Was it because of their finite life spans that they were able to change perceptions so uninhibitedly?

The girl ran to him, always stopping a respectful distance away.

"Hello Sesshoumaru-sama!" She greeting him with hands behind her back, obviously restraining herself from trying to touch him.

"Hello Rin." She smiled, full of small white teeth and huge admiration.

'Odd.' he thought to himself.


	4. Folds

Sometimes when Kagome returned to her own time she could see the effects of her travel reflected on her own world.

The folds were always small, almost invisible, imperceptible. The only indication that they existed was the feel of folded time through the well.

"I'm home" Kagome yelled as she returned from a full week in the past.

Something at the end of the entry way caught her eye. There was a beautiful scroll hanging on the wall. Depicted in faded ink was an inu youkai in its full glory. It stared out of the paper with terrible red eyes and a lolling serrated tongue. The dog itself was full white but in the background, right next to the dog's head, was a blue slice of moon surrounded by wisps of red clouds. The swirling air around the dogs paws was a faded green that she could imagine having been a bright, poisonous green at one time.

He heart stopped when she took in the village bellow the soaring beast. At the bottom left corner was a well.

"Welcome home Kagome!" Kagome jumped at the sound of Gramps voice.

"Where did this come from?" She asked pointing to the scroll. Only now did she notice the incense and rice set below the painting as offerings.

"That's always been there! This family and shrine has given offerings to the inu in return for their protection for generations! It would serve you good to listen to the ramblings of this old man once in awhile!"

It hadn't always been there. She would have noticed. "Why?" She asked.

Gramps looked smug as he lectured. "An ancestor, many generations ago, befriended the inu. They have protected us ever since. Why, …"

Kagome stopped listening and stared at the picture of the familiar dog.


	5. Falling Short

Kagome spent every waking hour trying to think of a way to approach the daiyoukai. She thought she could ask him about the weather. Or maybe she could think of some witty anecdote about his sword. Possibly they could have a strategy meeting about Naraku. All of her ideas seemed silly and painfully unimportant.

She asked her friends in the future:

"Make him a bento!" Yuka said. The thought was laughable.

"Write him a letter." Ayumi suggested, always the romantic.

"Roll your skirt up a couple more times, then just sit back and wait for him to come to you!" Eri said.

"I can't imagine why anyone wouldn't want to be your friend. Your such a charming girl." That was her mother. She had to think that.

They were all good ideas for the fictional scenario that she had supplied them with. They were lacking in the practical application.

The other problem was actually running into Sesshoumaru. His appearances were few and far between. When he did show up she couldn't imagine getting a word in between the snarling and fighting. It seemed that hunting was an art that required infinite patience, something that modern convinces had stripped from most.

The day they passed him on the road without a word seemed to be a fortunate one. Inuyasha tensed as they passed one another, but the passage was otherwise silent. Kagome took her good fortune and ran with it, and after him. That was when things went horribly wrong.

A tiny pebble, no larger than a bottle cap, was her downfall. Literally.

Cool, slick silk slid through her fingers like river water and kissed her cheek softly. It was nice for a moment, then she realized where the white silk that protected her face from the rough ground came from.

Her life flashing before her eyes took a moment. Then she looked up … and up.

Miles of milk pale skin stretched up before her. Tight, lean muscle rippled below flesh. A light sprinkling of white hair glistened in the sun. Even his bare behind was beautiful. She had an insane urge to lap at him like a kitten with a bowl of cream.

Oh, she was so dead and she knew it. More depressing though was the idea that her dreams of friendship would now be forever buried under a mountain of demon pride.

"Oh, shit." She cursed softly.


End file.
